Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time
Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time is a Looney Tunes video game for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation. It was released in 1999 by Infogrames Entertainment, SA. A sequel, Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters was made for the same consoles. Plot Bugs Bunny finds and activates a time machine after taking a wrong turn at Albuquerque. He ends up in Nowhere, home of a sorcerer named Merlin Munroe ("Moyle" to Bugs). Merlin explains to Bugs that he is lost in time and that he must travel through different eras to collect clocks symbols and golden carrots that will allow him to return to the present. Gameplay Players must help Bugs to go through five different eras of time to get back home. Characters *Bugs Bunny - The main character of the game. He is a rabbit who outwits his enemies on his quest to return to the present. *Merlin of Monroe - A sorcerer who tells Bugs useful information to get back to the present. His name as a pun on Marilyn Monroe. *Elmer Fudd - A caveman who hunts "wabbits." He is the antagonist of the Stone Age Era. *Daffy Duck - Bugs' rival who is hunted by Elmer Fudd in the Stone Age and appears with his 'Robin Duck' persona in the Medieval Period. *Witch Hazel - A witch who wants Bugs for her rabbit stew. She lives in the Forgotten Woods and appears in the Medieval Period. *Yosemite Sam - Appears as the captain of a pirate ship who Bugs battles on Treasure Island in the Pirate Years. *Rocky and Mugsy - Thugs who rob banks in the 1930s. *Toro the Bull - A Spanish bull who is outsmarted by Bugs in a bullfight in the 1930s. *Marvin the Martian - A martian who tests his latest weapon on Bugs Bunny. He appears in Dimension X. *Instant Martians - Martians who start out as pills will turn into martians when water is added. They appear as obstacles in Dimension X. *Blacque Jacque Shellacque - Appears as a common enemy in the Pirate Years (where his "Bonanza Bunny" appearance is used) and the 1930s. *Beaky Buzzard - A sleepy buzzard who helps Bugs reach a high place when he is played a groovy tune. He appears in the Royal Square in the Medieval Period. Controls Levels Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time consists of 21 levels from five different eras. Nowhere "]] The first level that trains you how to play this game. It is unknown what period of time this place is set in. This is also where Bugs Bunny first meets Merlin Munroe. After the player completes this level by collecting 10 golden carrots, Bugs will receive one clock. Stone Age This era is headed by Elmer Fudd. Pirate Years "]] This era is headed by Yosemite Sam. The 1930s "]] This era is headed by Rocky & Mugsy. The Medieval Period "]] This is the only era where it gives Bugs Bunny magical abilities. These abilities help to clear every obstacles in all eras. This era is headed by Witch Hazel. Dimension X ".]] This era is headed by Marvin the Martian. Present The player has to collect 120 out of 124 clocks in order to finish this game. Voice cast *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Jess Harnell - Merlin Munroe *June Foray - Witch Hazel *Mel Blanc - Yosemite Sam (archive vocals) *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Rocky and Mugsy Looney References * "Knight-Mare Hare", which stars Merlin, is the basis of the game's plot. The intro and ending videos borrow many gags from the short. * The Stone Age era is inspired by "Pre-Hysterical Hare". Additionally, Elmer Fudd appears with his caveman persona from that short. * "Wabbit or Duck Season?" is an homage to "Rabbit Fire", which stars Elmer. * Yosemite Sam appears with his pirate persona from "Buccaneer Bunny" and "Captain Hareblower". "When Sam Met Bunny" is an homage to this short. * The common pirate enemy is based on Blacque Jacque Shellacque as he appeared in "Bonanza Bunny" and "Wet Hare". * "La Corrida" is an homage to "Bully For Bugs". * One of Hubie and Bertie appear in The Carrot Factory. * In "Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear" there is a place called 'TAZ BAR' referencing the Tasmanian Devil, and the real chocolate bar who would go on to appear in the game's sequel as Bugs' sidekick. * The royal castle part of "What's Cookin, Doc?" is inspired by "Rabbit Hood". * Daffy Duck appears in the Medieval Period with his persona from "Robin Hood Daffy". * The sneezing dragons are based on the one from "Knighty Knight Bugs". * The opening cutscene of "Witch Way to Albuquerque?" is inspired by "A Witch's Tangled Hare". Clips Commercials Walkthroughs Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 1 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 2 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 3 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 4 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 5 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 6 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 7 (With Commentary by StarKisserFree Productions, Improved) Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 8 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 9 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 10 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 11 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 12 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 13 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 14 Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Part 15 (FINAL PART) Bugs Bunny Lost in Time Walkthrough Bonus Part Altenative Ending More (With Commentary by StarKisserFree Productions) Category:Video games Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:1999 Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Category:Windows games